


Midnight

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, PERRAULT Charles - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ball, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Midnight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: There are twelve strokes to the hour and more than one path before you... AU.
Relationships: Prince Charming & Cinderella (Disney), Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Cinderella_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Charles Perrault and Walt Disney Pictures.

**I.**

The manor is so quiet that the great cuckoo clock striking faintly echoes in the kitchen. Twirling in the middle of the room Ella stills: reluctantly her eyes open, her dreamily smile fades. Jacqueline and Gus-Gus dancing by her feet also freeze. Whiskers twitching, their beady eyes observe her.

"Midnight," the young woman sighs once the clock finishes ringing the hour.

Her hands, resting on an invisible shoulder and hand, float back to her sides, brushing against the worn material of her blue dress. She swallows hard.

Gus-Gus squeaks a question.

Ella kneels down beside her friends. "No, I am sure the ball has not ended at the palace yet. There are still many hours to enjoy the festivities. But I fear it is time ours does. There are morning chores to consider."

She rises to her feet. Gracefully she offers a deep curtsy to the mice with a polite, "My lord, my lady." Next, she turns around and curtsies a second time.

"Thank you, Mister Kit, for the dance," she addresses her imaginary partner. "I shall always remember this lovely night."

The light of the dying flames in the fireplace causes Ella's eyes to sparkle like diamonds, while her small smile appears almost heartbroken around the edges. Her good-night is a bare whisper. Then she slips out of the room.

~~~ 

**II.**

"My name is—"

_Bong!_

Midnight!

"I have to leave!" I exclaim, backing away from the prince and glancing about wildly.

"Leave!" he echoes.

Something in his tone causes me to look at him. Standing by the swing he appears bewildered, lost. My heart goes out to him.

"But why?" he asks.

I confess, "I do not belong here."

It is true. Dressed in my blue gown and glass slippers...having danced with a prince… This is an enchanted night. And earlier when I wondered if he would kiss me, gazed upon me with something akin to love in his eyes, that moment was based on an illusion. "Your Highness," he's called me.

_Bong!_

Is that the fifth stroke? The sixth? I've lost count. I swiftly turn towards the garden entrance.

"Wait!"

I freeze at the young man's desperate cry, conflicted. I think of Fairy Godmother's warning. Yet I do not wish to hurt him.

_You'll hurt him regardless, "Princess" Cinderella!_ a voice sounding similar to my stepmother mocks.

_Tell him the truth._

I inhale sharply. Half-consciously I face him again. He steps nearer, his expression hopeful. However, his look only increases my own uncertainty. _What will he think?_

He requests gently, "Stay, please."

"I shouldn't. Everything will change…," I trail off, feeling like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff.

"What will?"

"Lizards, pumpkins, myself."

_Bong!_

A yellow glow suddenly surrounds me. Blinded, I close my eyes. I feel the texture of my dress change under my hands, and I fight back the urge to sob. As quickly as it came, the bright light fades away. Breathing shakily, I open my eyes, meet the prince's astonished stare.

"I am called Cinderella, and I came to the palace to see Mister Kit."

~~~ 

**III.**

You and Kit exchange a smile before he glides your glass shoe back onto your foot. You sigh. This night has not turned out as you expected: from meeting so many different people, learning to dance, to befriending a prince.

"Won't you tell me who you really are?" the young man asks softly, his expression turning more serious.

Prince Kit. It is strange, you muse, how easy and comfortable things have been between you two. Like you have been friends always (the possibility of something more hovering in the air as he danced with you). He shall not scoff at your name.

You start to reply, "I am…," pausing when you hear chimes; they warn of the approaching hour. You are out of time.

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

Disappointment fills Kit's face and you squeeze his hand before rising from the swing.

"Lizards and pumpkins and other things," you speak in a breathless rush, smiling as you walk away. You hesitate at the door of the garden. "You are the nicest person I've ever met. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for everything!"

"But…"

_Bong!_

You run. It will not do for you to be caught in your rags! Yet instead of being afraid, you feel a growing excitement as you run along the moonlit pathways and through the glamorous corridors. You will never forget this lovely night. If you had not come, you would not have glimpsed how wide and open the world can be.

As you race down the palace staircase you stumble, causing you to lose a shoe. Laughing, you pick it up.

~~~ 

**IV.**

Chimes ring, shattering the spell around the young people. Ella quickly glances up at the clock tower then meets Charming's gaze.

"I have to leave," she says instead of answering his question. The portrait of serenity, inwardly apprehension and sadness swell up in her.

Kneeling before her, the prince lightly frowns.

"It's hard to explain." Abruptly the young girl stands and leaves the secret garden.

Charming calls after her, "Where are you going?" _Have I offended her?_ he wonders. _Why go so suddenly?_

"You are the nicest prince I've met." Ella turns back, her smile full of longing. "Thank you for a lovely night. I loved every second!"

_Bong!_

She takes off, worry nipping at her heels. She is late, the magic…!

For a second Charming freezes, stunned and hurt. _Don't let her get away!_ With a burst of determination, he gives chase, shouting for her to wait, but to no avail. She has a head start on him, but he steadily gains on her.

Thus, when Ella loses one of her slippers at the castle's entrance, she does not stop to retrieve it, instead disappearing into the night.

THE END


End file.
